


Priyanka Takes a Taste (and regrets it)

by orphan_account



Series: The Star's Rebellion [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Priyanka, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, I have big plans for this, Ideas May Change, Multi, Polyamory, Relationships May Change, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Undercover Missions, but NOT FOR LONG LOL, but im lazy so just be warned, i already know, nothings for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years ago, Priyanka's daughter joined a space rebellion despite her mother's wishes. In the present day, her daughter's decision is now affecting her in ways she could've never imagined.What she means by that is, her daughter's foes have now managed to abduct her and Doug.She now gets to learn the hardships her daughter faces. How bad could it be?





	Priyanka Takes a Taste (and regrets it)

“Connie?” Her mother called for her. Of course, there was no response. Only an echo of what use to be. Right now, her daughter’s footsteps would have been heard as she would’ve hurried to her mother’s call. But that was then. That was years ago. The sound of her daughter’s footsteps, breath, and her voice would never be heard again. The mother could only hope but… it was unlikely.. She picked up her phone and called her daughter’s number.

‘ _This number is no longer in service. . .’_

She knew she was going to hear that. She just hoped she wouldn’t. The woman decided to get some fresh air, maybe that would help? It didn’t, she forced to stare into space. Stars—a constant reminder.. The doctor had learned to despise them. “Curse the stars and the planets, the whole universe too!” The distraught mother sung her hatred for the universe quite loudly. Space, something that used to be so interesting had taken her daughter away. _How dare it!_ She thought.

“Priyanka, keep it together,” The woman breathed. “Do it for Doug.” This is what Priyanka had been telling herself since her daughter had left them for space. For a stupid alien. She knew that Universe boy would only cause trouble. Especially when he turned out to be a _royal_ alien. How could she chose him over her family? Her questions needed answers, but she was certain they wouldn’t get any.

Priyanka notices that she has yet to cook dinner. With a sigh she opens her small freezer and pulls out some chicken. Placing it on a pan, she then puts it in the oven and waits.

 

Her husband then enters the room with one of his _‘charming’_ smiles. “Cooking something, dear?” Doug happily sits next to her. Priyanka playfully punches him with a scoff.

“Of course,” She offers her husband a smile before stealing a quick kiss on the cheek. They both chuckle after this. It was nice having a moment like this, things had been very strained between the two since Connie fled to space. Doug takes a look inside the oven. He bites his lip and doesn’t looked too pleased. “Chicken.. again..?” He seems to question her choice in meals. Priyanka becomes quickly defensive. “Do we have a problem?” She gives him a threatening look. Doug sighs, “No.”

 

“But you-” Priyanka swallows, _“Forget it.”_

 

There was no need to get so mad over chicken, or food in general. They were on good terms today and it had to stay like that. Besides. All Priyanka needed to worry about right now was her daughter. Her daughter who’s in space… **With a** **boy**.. _Oh goodness.._ She could pass out! She openly shows her distress with a groan to trigger a reaction out of Doug. He jumps in surprise. “Uh, honey?” He then puts a shakey hand on her shoulder. “I-Is everything okay?” He asks with sudden worry. Priyanka can’t deny that she’s pleased with his concern.

She shakes her head slowly and softly. “Doug,” She whispers his name so quietly. “Our kid, our _baby_ is out there in space.” Priyanka looks up to her husband in tears. “She’s out there with aliens! She’s joining a _dangerous_ rebellion.” She has to force herself to breathe as she realizes the full danger that her child’s in. Doug shakes his head violently. “I know, I know!” He bangs his fist on the table. “I know she is!” He randomly grabs hold to his wife’s face, “But, Priyanka, don’t you see? It’s been years. Last time we’ve heard from her, she’s been doing great!” He smiles widely. “Connie is doing great things, she’s saving lives!” He laughs, “Our kid.. She’s great!”

Doug then pulls her in a tight embrace. _“Just like her mother..”_

A confused Priyanka sniffles.

Was he really doing this now? Did he really just flirt with her _now_? The poor doctor didn’t know if she’s annoyed or happy. One thing she did know was that she needed the hug. It had been too long without one. Too long without _him_. She pulls him further towards her. She could almost feel his heartbeat through his thin shirt. After a minute, they parted. Priyanka couldn’t hold back her blush. Her heart fluttered like a schoolgirl’s. It was unpleasing, to say the least. The doctor was not a romantic person. Things like this where.. overwhelming.. It did not help that Doug was just smiling at her.

“ _Anyways,”_ Priyanka wipes the last of her tears away. “Back to the subject of our daughter..” Doug shifts in discomfort. “Yes, back to her.” He sounds a bit fearful about the subject being brought up again. Priyanka can only give him a reassuring squeeze on his hand. “We can’t avoid it forever.” She reminds him. He nods in agreement.

 

Doug started first.

“I’ll be honest will you. There was nothing we could’ve done to stop her.” Doug ran his finger down the table with a frown. Priyanka opens her mouth to protest this, but she is calmly met with Doug’s hushing finger over her lips. “You forget that she was eighteen.”

 

“ _A teen!”_ Priyanka says,

“An adult, honey.” Doug corrects.

“Fine! A young adult.” Priyanka leans back in the chair unhappily. She did not like defeat. Not from her husband! She was a doctor for goodness sake. She knows when a woman is a… _woman_.. But her child was different. Her child was still too young to leave the nest. The planet! She was too young to leave the planet and join a rebellion alongside her ‘boyfriend’, no less. It made her mad just thinking about it. Though he did not say it, she knows he’s thinking it.

He’s probably saying; _‘That’s the problem, Priyanka!”_

She sighs. _Yes, it is._ The doctor thinks with a slight nod. She ignored her desire to laugh at herself. Priyanka was sure that she was pathetic. But, Doug thought otherwise. “Don’t feel bad,” He smiles. “You’re only concerned for our child, there’s nothing wrong with that.” He was right with that too. _Men are weird._ She comments in her head. They briefly hug again before she realizes the time. “The chicken!” She gasps as she takes it out the oven. The doctor notes that the skin of the chicken is slightly burnt. She randomly starts to hope that her daughter’s flesh is not the same. She then notes that her daughter is not a chicken—it causes her to sigh.

 

“Let’s eat,” She pulls put two plates and eyes the food with a grin. The doctor had forgotten how hungry she was. Doug also eyes it, but with reluctance. He quickly steals a piece before Priyanka got angry at him again. They sit and start to eat.

 

But the doctor still notices her husband’s distaste for the meat. She tilts her head. “Is it really bad?” She gives him a kind but small smile. He, of course, shakes his head.

 

“There’s no problem with it.” Doug lies. His wife still knows him better than that.

__

Eyes pry into the home of the doctor and the policeman.

“They’re in there,” A green skinned woman confirms, her radio-like device firm in her hand. She frowns as she watches them eat. She then slightly shuddered as a voice came through her radio. _“_ _Good,”_ Her commanded sounded pleased. _“Now Peridot,_ _I have a new order; take them as hostages!”_

The peridot nods obediently.

 

“Affirmative,” She says with a wicked smile.

 

 


End file.
